Takeshi (DF2: Corruption)
Takeshi is one of the Seven Cambions, Human-Digimon hybrids that once were connected with the Seven Great Dark Lords in the past and now in the present, as the Hybrid of one of the Seven Dark Lords he is also ranked among the twenty Ruler Guardians of the Digital World that have defended the Digital world from threats of Good and Bad since time immemorial. It was revealed that Takeshi was a Gladiator who often fought with the Prince of the Realm, becoming his friend and Rival however the Prince's advisers did not understand this and announced his guilt in many crimes, despite denying the crimes himself and his Prince defending him before his advisors and people he was unjustly executed. After his traumatic death, he was recruited in spirit to become the Digimon Daemon, while his human body reincarnated into the modern day. He is starts a villain but becomes an Anti-Hero in Digimon Frontier 02: Corruption and a full-time Anti-Hero in the third Frontier series. Biography Past Life Takeshi was said to have been the greatest Gladiator warrior of his time and fought only using his fists, he was so great that he drew the attention and interest of the Nation's Prince who fought him multiple times in the Coliseum, soon the final battle came for Takeshi to battle the Prince in which the Prince swore that Takeshi would be free to become his Bodyguard should he win. However the Advisors grew to fear the possibility that the Prince's position would be seen as weak should he lose, they therefore announced Takeshi's involvement in countless fake crimes and waved the public into an uproar, despite dismissing his part in any of these crimes and the Prince defending him he was executed unjustly. However his spirit would be drawn into the Digital world by its God and Takeshi's spirit would become Daemon, while his human body would reincarnate throughout the centuries. Personality and traits While Ryuu described Takeshi as a "simpleton", Takeshi was shown to be the most childish among them, complaining that he didn't want to go to certain places as he couldn't "fight seriously" and didn't want to do a "boring job", but complied once Sadao intimidated him. Takeshi also appeared to be the most friendly among the Cambions, developing a close friendly rivalry with Takuya Kanbara due to his fighting passion and spirit, despite his goals to connect to defeat him. Contrary to the other Cambions, who take their mission as priority, sometimes regardless of the methods employed, Takeshi prefers to battle and nothing excites him more than a battle that he can fight seriously. Takeshi has also demonstrated that he learns from his past battles, as after his first defeat against Takuya, he came prepared with a new strategy that gave him an advantage on a similar situation in which he would have lost. Takeshi is shown to be the most honorable among the Cambions, preferring to fight fairly and head-on without resorting to any underhanded tactics to gain the advantage. He also has good sportsmanship, praising Akira's fighting skills during their training fight. Following his defeat in the Human World however and the thirst for revenge that took over Akira, the Seven began to hunt for the Seven Seals and upon breaking the Seal of Wrath, caused Takeshi to become power mad as well as rude, more aggressive and willing to do mostly anything to win. Physical Appearance Takeshi takes the shape of a young, dark skinned teenager with green eyes and three different-styled gold rings on his left hand. His hair is similar curls that are resembling tentacles, it is brown, short with his bangs that cover his right eye. When using his Cambion powers, his left eye turns blood red. In his Digimon form, Takeshi is a red-skinned Humanoid with three blade-like horns that protrude from the sides of his head and a decidedly alien-looking mask-like face. He wears a short crimson vest decorated with three yellow gems with a high collar on. Like Sadao, he also has a large Demonic emblem with an orange outline on the right side of his chest. He keeps his Crest Band on his right wrist. Despite his small size and lean frame in human form, Takeshi is also fairly muscular and well-built. He wears a red long sleeved shirt with a high upturned collar, white pants, and a golden, rectangle necklace. During his previous life, Takeshi was a gladiator and wore a golden necklace and red gladiator armor that covered his midriff, left shoulder and chest. Powers & Abilities Whether in his Human form or Digimon form, Takeshi has incredible power and is notable to have superhuman strength in both his forms, Takeshi only ever uses his fists in combat but that is more than enough following the breaking of the Seal of Wrath to be able to hold his own against two Legendary Warrior Digimon at their fullest. Human form Abilities Even in his Human form, Takeshi is capable of standing up to both Human and Beast Spirit forms with some difficulty in the former, all Cambions left eyes turn blood red when using their abilities in human form. His notable abilities include: *'Dark Chaos Wave' - The often unnamed energy blasts used by all Cambions, it is capable of ripping apart a Digimon below their Mega level although there is an exception for powerful Ultimate Level Digimon, Cambions often use this ability to destroy obstacles and to mass assimilate Fractal Codes of those they defeat. *'Flaming Cross Counter' - Takeshi's most common attack in both forms, often used when an enemy closes in to attack, he moves his upper body to avoid their attack before punching them in the face with a flaming fist. Digimon form Abilities In his Digimon form, especially upon the breaking of the Seal of Wrath, Takeshi's power massively increases to the point it takes two Legendary Warriors in their Mega forms to contend with him. Notable abilities include: *'Dark Chaos Wave' - The often unnamed energy blasts used by all Cambions, it is capable of ripping apart a Digimon below their Mega level although there is an exception for powerful Ultimate Level Digimon, Cambions often use this ability to destroy obstacles and to mass assimilate Fractal Codes of those they defeat. In his Digimon form, this ability's power greatly increases. *'Flaming Cross Counter' - Takeshi's most common attack in both forms, often used when an enemy closes in to attack, he moves his upper body to avoid their attack before punching them in the face with a flaming fist. In his Digimon form, this ability's power greatly increases. *'Evil Inferno' - Takeshi punches forwards with both arms unleashing a extremely high-temperature hellfire that burns up the opponent without a trace. *'Hammer Knuckle' - Puts both fists together and strikes down on the enemy. *'Purgatorian Flame' - Takeshi's strongest ability that is said to have been gained upon the breaking of the Seal of Wrath, Takeshi punches an enemy and generates black flames that spear out of his fist and around himself, the flames are said to burn forever and burn through anything and Takeshi can manipulate the flames that remain long after the ability. Trivia *The name Takeshi is a male Japanese name that means "prosperous, noble". Category:Fictional Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes